


Pete's Favorite Things

by frek



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandslashmania Pornathon, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is all of Pete's favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete's Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bandslashmania's 2007 Pornathon on LJ.

One of Pete's favorite parts of staying over at Patrick's is waking up beside him in the morning. Arms and legs tangled, blankets shoved and piled and kicked to the bottom of the bed. Pete likes watching Patrick sleep, his eyes closed, unaware of being observed. It's the only time he can really look without Patrick trying to hide under his hat or behind his Macbook.

Pete likes to watch Patrick dream. Watch as Patrick's mouth twitches into a smile or mumbles an indecipherable comment. He likes to run his hands over Patrick's sides, running his fingers through his hair, and cupping Patrick's jaw.

Pete likes to kiss Patrick lightly and slowly, sucking on his bottom lip until Patrick wakes up and starts returning the kiss in earnest. Pete thinks this is the best way to wake Patrick up.

Pete likes to move his hands over Patrick's body, his soft skin, sliding his fingers under the waist of Patrick's boxers. He likes to trace his fingers down Patrick's ass, pushing the shorts down as he moves lower.

Pete likes that Patrick never opens his eyes until he's got the shorts off and his hands around Patrick's cock. He loves the moment when their eyes meet and Patrick's lips curl into a smile. He loves that he's the reason Patrick is smiling like that.

Pete likes keeping eye contact with Patrick as he leaves kisses along his pale skin. He likes to see the emotions as they appear and disappear in his features. He especially likes when Patrick's eyes go wide when he finally runs his tongue over his dick. The small gasp that Patrick lets out is just a bonus.

After that Pete closes his own eyes and loses himself in the moment. He likes to run his tongue along Patrick's cock, sucking hard on the head before taking the length of it into his mouth. He loves listening to Patrick's frantic whimpers and cursing as he wraps his fingers around the base. Pete loves how Patrick makes the word fuck sound hot, especially when it comes out as a half moan in addition to fingers curling in his hair. Pete even likes that whenever he hears Patrick say "fuck" in ordinary conversation, it brings him back to that moment.

The moment that Patrick comes is one of Pete's favorites. He loves how Patrick moves and begs and loves that he caused it all. Pete likes to swallow. He loves the taste of Patrick in his mouth; he loves the feel of it sliding down his throat as Patrick's hand relaxes in his hair.

Pete likes collapsing beside Patrick, hard and ready to come, aching to touch and be touched. He loves when Patrick's hands find their way to his cock followed shortly by his perfect mouth. He loves it when Patrick returns the favor.


End file.
